Killer Croc/Arkham
Strategy Basic attacks Passive Killer Croc gains armor proportionate to his max health when his passive activates, up to a maximum equal to his normal max health, which also scales up if he has max health boosts like gear or teammates' passives. When Arkham characters use their specials, no notification will be given to let the player know that Killer Croc's passive is in effect, but armor will be given to Killer Croc. Killer Croc is most effectively used as a tank, due to his unique ability to build up an extra set of health; which is his armor. His main health will not be affected until all of his armor is destroyed. It is worth mentioning that his armor can be more easily seen as an extension of his original health, as attacks that destroy the armor will carry the remaining damage over to his primary health bar. However, Killer Croc's armor can be restored by tagging him in or using his and other Arkham characters' special attacks. Area Effect, Life Drain, and Superman/Blackest Night's necrotic damage will not be applied when striking his armour. Killer Croc's heavy combo is extremely slow, so build up his armor by using his light basic combo, since it is slightly faster, to gain power for special attacks. Another slightly more efficient strategy is to keep Killer Croc tagged out and use as many special attacks as possible with Arkham teammates. At the same time, Killer Croc is building up power on the sideline so when he tags in (optimally when he has at least 2 bars), he gains tag-in armor, armor gained from teammates' specials, and using Killer Croc's SP2 rewards a tremendous amount of armor as well. It may also be helpful to equip Killer Croc with gear that increases power generation and/or max health. There are many Arkham or just other characters more effective than Killer Croc at what they do. His extremely slow movements make him not viable for Online Matches in the extreme majority of circumstances. Armor is similar to Astro-Harness's power shield, but the latter is removed on tag, cannot be further generated after being triggered, and will be depleted first before armor if both are active. Interactions Good With * [[Arkham|'Arkham']]' '''teammates especially: ** [[Harley Quinn/Arkham|'Harley Quinn/Arkham']]: She offers him increased health and unblockable chance on his multi-hit Special 2, making him an offensive tank. ** [[Bane/Arkham Origins|'Bane/Arkham Origins']]: Upon reaching 50% health or below, he grants Arkham teammates a bar of power, which contributes towards Killer Croc's passive. ** [[Batman/Arkham Origins|'Batman/Arkham Origins']]' and Batman/Arkham Knight: Both can have 2 bars of power at the start of the match which can help Killer Croc build armor earlier while he's tagged out. * '''Hawkgirl/Prime: Hawkgirl's passive allow Killer Croc to tag in and out quicker, thus building up even more armor with each tag-in. * [[Flash/Regime|'Flash/Regime']]:' Speed boost given from Flash will make Killer Croc more efficient for doing basic attacks. * [[Green Lantern/Regime|'Green Lantern/Regime]]: 'The power generation boost given by Green Lantern will minimize the time needed to get special attacks, which will generate armor for Killer Croc. Good Against *[[Nightwing/New 52|'Nightwing/New 52]]: 'Armor given when tagging in or using special attacks will absorb the increased damage of Nightwing when he tags in. *[[The Flash/Wally West Rebirth|'The Flash/Wally West Rebirth]]' '''and' Batman/Dawn of Justice: When Killer Croc uses a special and The Flash or Batman evades, the counteract damage will be negated by Croc's armor that he got from his special. *[[Bane/Luchador|'''Bane/Luchador]]:''' If Killer Croc builds up enough armor, it will neutralize Bane's increased damage from his passive after he tags-in. *Ares/Prime: For the same reason above, his armor can absorb the damage of Ares' unblockable one-hit SP2. *[[Batman/Blackest Night|'''Batman/Blackest Night]]: His passive does not react with Killer Croc's armor. As such, he will only deal normal damage against it. *[[Batgirl/Cassandra Cain|'Batgirl/Cassandra Cain']]: If Killer Croc builds up enough armor before Batgirl tags in, the armor would absorb the heavy damage from her tag-in attack. Countered By *[[Batman/Arkham Knight|'Batman/Arkham Knight']]: 'Batman can choose 2 of 6 buffs(''SP1 Damage Buff,Crit Damage Buff) which will neutralize Killer Croc passive. Also Batman can chose DoT Immunity buff to neutralize DoT of Special 2 that is given by Killer Croc. *[[Hawkgirl/Regime|'''Hawkgirl/Regime]]: She disables his special attacks and snares him upon tagging in, preventing usage of his passive. Abilities Death Roll deals halved upfront damage due to being a bleed special (30%-60% of damage stat instead of 60%) but deals 36%-72% bleed damage (6%-12% per second) over 6 seconds (66%-132% total). Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia * His artifacts are Bracers, Fang, Pants, Body Armor and Shackles. * He is the fifth mobile-exclusive character, after Darkseid, Static, The Arkham Knight and Deadshot. * He is the fourth character to lack a Prime variant, after Scorpion, The Arkham Knight and Deadshot. * Killer Croc/Arkham is the most expensive directly-promotable character, tied with Batgirl/Arkham Knight, Deadshot/Suicide Squad and Superman/New 52 at 495,000 Credits. * He has the same base stats as Hawkgirl/Blackest Night and Deathstroke/Flashpoint. * He is the second character which gets some form of armor after tagging in, after Superman/Injustice 2. * Killer Croc made his first appearance in Injustice Mobile as the gear "Killer Croc Companion Card" in 2.11 before being made playable in 2.16. * The image on his character card is exactly the same as the one on his Damage Support Card. *He is the second Arkham character to be simply titled "Arkham" instead of Arkham Origins or Arkham Knight, after Harley Quinn/Arkham. Similar to her, he also seems to be based on his Arkham City portrayal. *He is the 1 of 2 cards in the game unable to reach EV10 as Deadshot and Killer Croc have never been listed as characters eligible for a Gold Breakthrough. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Arkham characters Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Tag effect Category:DOT damage Category:DOT added to special Category:Bleed